Consumer demand for refreshing beverages has led to introduction of many types of beverages. Commercial distribution of beverages requires that the beverages, and syrup from which beverages are made, be protected from spoilage if not consumed or used upon manufacture.
Beverages can be maintained under conditions that significantly retard activity of microbial and other spoilage agents, such as bacteria, molds, and fungi. Such conditions often require, for example, refrigeration until the beverage or syrup is consumed. Maintenance of such conditions often is not possible or practical.
Another method of retarding microbial activity is to add preservatives to the beverage. Many preservatives are known. However, known preservatives typically have disadvantages that limit use in beverages. For example, preservatives may impart off taste to the beverage when used in a concentration sufficient to provide preservative effect. Preservatives also may adversely affect the appearance of the beverage.
Some preservatives precipitate or form crystals or a floc under conditions of manufacture or storage of a beverage or of a syrup from which a beverage is made. Some preservatives may cloud the beverage, which is unacceptable to the consumer if the beverage is expected to be clear. Such phenomena typically are unacceptable consumers not only because of certain preconceptions relating to appearance, but also because consumers often equate cloud or particulate formation with spoilage of the beverage. Floc, crystals, or sediment or sediment-like deposits in a beverage bottle also are unacceptable to consumers because the solids typically taste bad and present an unpleasant mouthfeel (for example, a gritty or sandy mouthfeel).
Beverages often are made from concentrates that are diluted. Beverages then are provided immediately to a consumer, or are packaged for distribution and consumption. The concentrates, often called syrups, are conveniently shipped, and then used to make beverages in a one-step process. Thus, it is convenient to put all ingredients, including preservatives, into a syrup. However, because syrup is concentrated, it often is not possible to introduce sorbic acid without precipitation.
Thus, there exists a need for a preservative that does not form solids, such as floc, crystals, sediment or sediment-like deposits, or precipitates, in syrup. There also exists a need for a preservative that does not cloud an optically clear beverage. There also exists a need for a method of introducing such a preservative without inducing precipitation thereof.